


Lazy Days

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Just a short little drabble set somewhere in their earlier days.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'm so excited to be able to finally be apart of this community!

Izzy sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers and into the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace. He really loved these lazy days, when the world left alone and it was just the two of them. No gigs, no fighting, no selling, none of it. Hell, most of the time they didn't even drink. It was just love and connection and heat and desire and-

"Mmm...morning baby." The guitarist grinned and rolled over to face a sleepy, sexy, naked Duff. "Good morning to you too, beautiful." He was rewarded with a bleary eyed smile that seemed to make his heart a thousand times lighter. "God, I fucking love you, you know that?"

Duff just blushed and buried his head in Izzy's shoulder. "Since when did you become such a sap? I thought that was my job." 

"No, no," he replied with a quick shake of his head, "You're supposed to be hot and funny and irresistible and so gorgeous that you drive ME to the point of romantic words."

"Wow", Duff just grinned at him, suddenly deliriously happy, "You really see me that way? Shit, I thought I was the love struck fool." 

"We both are," Izzy sighed and rubbed their noses together. "And now, it's time to go back to sleep." 

"Ooh, yes, sleeeeep," Duff agreed. And so saying, he promptly pulled his boyfriend on top of himself and dozed off again.

Yes, Izzy really loved these lazy days spent in bed. The world they lived in was rough and wild, and every now and then he needed a little reminder of the good. With that final thought, he too closed his eyes and let himself fall back into the realm of dreams.


End file.
